Nightmare in the Great Hall
by Artemis Decibal
Summary: A series of drabbles about Hermione's nightmare problem and how everyone became witness of it but thought it was something else except for a knowing Slytherin and a certain concerned Gryffindor.


**A/N: First time to ever ****write a drabble or rather a series of drabbles. This is made for the "Just a Dream" challenge at the livejournal community grangersnape100. Each drabble is exactly 100 words and since there are 7 drabbles in this series all in all there are 700 words.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

Hermione fell asleep in the Great Hall and the Gryffindors glared at the potions master for keeping their friend awake until four in the morning.

Severus was aware and secretly worried of having Hermione up so late, neither of them actually noticed the time until his alarm for him to wake up rang.

She mumbled and tears fell from her eyes, "NO!"

She locked eyes for a moment with the potions master and he understood. She dreamt of him tortured and dying again. Everyone wondered if she dreamt about the potions master's wrath and failing potions. They had no idea.

--O--

Hermione had a nightmare about Severus telling her that he doesn't love her. The image changed to the Death Eaters torturing and crucioing him to death. Then she saw how she could only watch helplessly as the man bled to death in the Shrieking Shack with blank lifeless eyes. Tears fell from her eyes and she whispered in her sleep. Her seatmates tried to shake her awake but they couldn't.

"No!" she screamed and she finally awoke.

She stared at the potions master for him to understand which others mistook for a glare and then she left the Great Hall.

--O--

Severus left a minute after Hermione left the Great Hall. Harry saw him leaving which left him wondering. He decided to follow him under the pretense of going to the bathroom.

He walked down the corridor and heard someone sobbing. He hid in the shadows and what he saw startled him.

He saw his friend sobbing into the arms of the potions master.

"Hermione don't cry, it was only a dream," said Severus as he kissed her forehead.

"Severus, the nightmares just keep coming, I'm sorry," sobbed Hermione.

"Shh..." he said as he just held her while murmuring soothing words.

--O--

Harry stared dumbfounded, _'What's happening?'_

"I'm sorry I kept you awake," apologized Severus. _'Snape apologizing?'_

"It's not your fault, we both didn't notice the time," said Hermione, "Why is it that the dreams just won't go away? i just can't seem to be comforted even though most of the Death Eaters are captured."

"What did you dream about this time?" asked Severus.

"You... you said you didn't love me. They tortured you again. I... left you in the shack to die," she sobbed.

"I will always love you Hermione and I won't leave you for another hundred years or so."

--O--

Hermione whispered, "Really?"

"Positive, as long as you'll always have me which I doubt," whispered Severus.

Hermione looked from sad to outraged, "What? I said that I don't care about your past I love you for the man you are! I'm already physically twenty years old and I know what I want! Age doesn't matter as you said so yourself you'll still live for a hundred or so years."

Severus chuckled, "Just checking. I just can't believe that someone like you would still want me."

Harry sank to his knees._ 'Snape and Hermione are together?'_

"Potter! Reveal yourself!" bellowed Severus.

--O--

"What?" said a mortified Hermione.

Harry revealed himself from his hiding place, "Uh, hi."

"Hermione do you agree if I'll obliviate your friend?" asked Severus seriously.

"Wait! No! I'll not say a word to anyone! Believe me!" exclaimed Harry in alarm.

Severus pointed a wand at him, "Are you sure Potter? You know even though I'm an ex-death eater I still know a lot of tortures for you to die a painful death without anyone knowing it was me..."

"Stop!" said Hermione, "I believe him."

"I swear, I won't tell anybody, as long as you don't hurt her of course."

--O--

Severus nodded and kissed Hermione goodbye at which Harry pointedly looked away. Hermione turned to him, "How much have you heard?"

"You have nightmares about him dying?" asked Harry awkwardly.

Hermione sighed, "Yes."

"Now come on let's go back and get our things for our first class which is Potions," Harry waggled his eyebrows, "I'll order something for you to eat and I expect you to tell me all about it."

Hermione smiled weakly, "Thanks Harry, you won't really tell anyone wouldn't you?"

"Sure, Ron might have a heart attack if I told him," said Harry laughing along with Hermione.


End file.
